


The Pocky Kiss

by Nour



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cussing, Eren likes to blush, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Surprisingly Not Every Character Is In This XD, The Pocky Game, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nour/pseuds/Nour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of truth or dare, ends up with Eren and Levi getting dared to do the Pocky Game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There is no title XD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeageractive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeageractive/gifts).



> I am not going to lie, I saw a video of two Eren and Levi cosplayers doing the Pocky Game and it inspired me to make this little story. XD
> 
> This is for one of my favorite writers, Essence. I really hope you guys like it!

"Okay! Everyone form a circle on the floor!" Hange demanded, and no one hesitated to follow her order.

"This is so stupid." Mumbled Levi, "Why the hell did I even agree to come to this stupid ass party?" He said, speaking to no one in particular. "Levi! Just for that, you are going first once we get settled." Hange said to him which in return she received a death glare from Levi.

"Lighten up Levi." Eren said with one of the dorkiest smiles Levi had ever seen and he couldn't help but think how adorable Eren looked. "Tch. Whatever." Levi said quickly not wanting to seem lost in thought.

"All right, like I said before Levi will go first soooooo~ Levi, truth or dare?" Hange asked in a high pitched squeal while scooting closer to Levi. "Um, truth I guess? I don't fucking know." He muttered.

"Awwwie, you are no fun, but whatever." Hange replied and began to contemplate what she wanted to ask Levi.

"Ah hah! Levi, is it true that you lost your virginity to Erwin last summer?" Hange asked while moving her eyebrows up and down and elbowing Levi.

Erwin couldn't help but hide a blush as he saw Levi beginning to grow flustered, and the whole circle seemed to lean in more towards Levi just in case they couldn't hear him.

"My sex life is none of your fucking concern four-eyes, let alone these pricks! I refuse to answer that question for it is too personal." Levi retorted while folding his arms. "Levi, you have to tell us. It's truth or dare. Just say yes or no, simple as that." Mikasa commented. "Tch." Was Levi's response, and the whole room was dead silent.

"We won't move on until you tell us, and until then we will just stare at you." Hange said with a diabolic grin.

If there was one thing Levi absolutely hated besides filth, it was definitely being stared at. _(I feel Levi though, I hate when people just randomly stare at me XDD)_

Levi couldn't handle the pressure anymore and finally gave in. "All right! Yes, I lost my virginity to Erwin last summer! Okay?! Now can we please move on." Levi blurted. Hange and the rest of the group chuckled in response and Hange spoke. "Okay, pick someone then."

"Erm. Buzz-cut over there, truth or dare?" Levi asked.

Connie tensed when Levi chose him and he scratched his head. "Well um, dare I suppose?" He finally said. "Aw fuck okay. Um I dare you to say, 'in bed' _(I know classic right XD)_ after everything you say." Levi said with a small smirk.

"Levi you perv!" Hange yelled but Levi could tell she was trying hard to suppress a giggle. Connie just groaned and mumbled fine as he scanned the room, looking for the next victim.

Connie then pointed, and he pointed at Eren. "Eren! Truth or dare? In bed." And the chuckles began.

"Dare! Might as well." Eren said with a shrug. "Hmm. I dare you too... play the Pocky Game with Levi! In bed."

"What! No way in hell!" Levi yelled. "Wait, I have two questions. First, what exactly is the pocky game, and second do me and him actually need to do it in bed?" Eren asked while rubbing the back of his neck. Before Connie could respond, Mikasa beat him to the punch. "I am fully against this but seeing as this is truth or dare I will allow it. _(She has some pretty low standards. o:)_ I'll explain as well. The Pocky Game is where two people bite each end of the pocky stick and start eating it towards each other until their lips meet, and who ever breaks the kiss first loses."

"Did you say k-k-kiss.." Eren said, mortified.

"Precisely and no you don't have to do it in bed." Hange replied with a giggle. "And it just so happens the lovely Sasha here has some Pocky, in bed." Connie said with a smirk and took one biscuit out of the compartment. Sasha was already a sobbing mess when she saw this, and Mikasa had to hold her down so she wouldn't attack Connie. "Here you are." Connie said, handing the biscuit to Eren.

Eren eyed the biscuit coated in chocolate and let out a small gulp, and he looked up. His eyes meeting Levi's.

He did not look happy at all. "Hey um let's just do it so we can get it done okay?" Eren suggested nervously and he heard Levi let out a sigh. "Fine, but I swear to god if that tongue goes into my mouth, there will be hell to pay."

Eren blushed a beet red and nodded, placing one end of the pocky stick in his mouth.

The group grew very interested once Levi did the same thing and slowly both Eren and Levi began to chew their way to the center of the biscuit, their lips coming closer and closer to touching.

Eren squeezed his eyes shut and prayed that the kiss wouldn't last long, Levi on the other hand was as calm as ever.

Then their lets met and Eren was the one who finished the last piece of the pocky and he was sure Levi was going to pull away as soon as possible, but to his surprise Levi began to kiss Eren with more force, and Eren couldn't but moan quietly as Levi nibbled at his bottom lip, coaxing his mouth open.

Their mouths molded perfectly together as Levi slipped his tongue in and began to explore every crevice in Eren's mouth. Eren's body began to feel hotter and hotter and he gripped at the ebony locks with one hand while his other arm wrapped around Levi's neck, pulling him closer. Meanwhile, Levi's hand were grasping Eren's waist also tugging him closer.

There was no battle for dominance to Levi's surprise, him and Erwin used to date and every time they would kiss, tongue kiss to be exact. Erwin would always battle with Levi's tongue, trying hard to conquer it.

Levi pulled away for a split second to suck in a breath before smashing his lips onto Eren's again. He honestly had no idea why the fuck he wanted more, he just did. Plus to make matters worst him and Eren were making out while people were in the room staring at them.

Levi began to move his hands up the sides of Eren's torso until one of his hand's tugged at a few locks of Eren's hair.

"Okay you guys! I think this kiss is getting a little too heated." Hange commented, and as if a timer went off, Eren abruptly pulled away. Panting heavily, and he glanced down to see a trail of saliva connecting him and Levi.

His cheeks grew redder by the second as he wiped away the saliva. He refused to meet Levi's eyes as well, he was just so embarrassed.

Once he finally regained his senses, Eren scanned the room to see Connie and Sasha holding down Mikasa and Erwin and Hange snickering.

"I had no idea you were gay, Jaeger." Jean remarked with a smirk, in which Armin elbowed him. "Oh be quiet. I thought it was so cute, I think they like each other too." He said with a smile, and that comment only made Eren blush even more.

"You know, I am kinda shocked they really went at it. In bed." Connie commented.

While the whole group began to become invested on gossiping on what just happened, they paid no mind to Levi or Eren.

Levi took this chance to pull Eren towards him to meet his gaze. He was smirking and Eren stiffened. "That was your first kiss huh?" It wasn't a question and Eren looked down, giving Levi a small nod in response.

Levi let out a low chuckle and placed his fingers on Eren's chin to lift his face up. "You weren't half bad, for a brat." Eren smiled and honestly he was redder than a tomato, but Levi didn't stop there as he leaned in towards Eren's ear. His hot breath made Eren shudder.

"By the way. I won."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sequel of "The Pocky Kiss"
> 
> Basically, just after the game of truth or dare. o3o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X.X I feel awful, I have been meaning to make a sequel for two months now! Yet I have been procrastinating for the longest time.
> 
> Days I would be telling myself. "I think I should make that sequel to my Pocky fanfiction that a few people have been asking for right now." But then, this nagging little part of my mind is all like. "Nah, I'll do it later I need to watch seemingly homosexual, shirtless and HIGHLY muscled swimming dudes on Crunchyroll, and get thousands of nosebleeds from fangirling from all the ships in this freakin anime!" And I usually don't even do it later, I just lay in bed and get dizzy from the loss of blood. o3o
> 
> Sorry, just felt the need to rant that and my laziness XD But anyhoo, the long awaited sequel is here!
> 
> Please enjoy!!!!!! ^^

"Hange, for the last time, get your fucking disgusting alcohol breath out of my face!" Levi fumed, pushing away the drunk girl whom was invading his personal space. "But Leeeeeeeviiiii." She whined. "We need to talk about Eren!!!!"

"Why the hell do we need to talk about him?!"

"Because you two kissed! No, no more than that! You full on made out!" She squealed while draping her arms around Levi. "Ugh, get off me." Levi said, as he yet again pushed the brunette away and watched as she dizzily tumbled to the ground. "Wow, you're drunk." He mumbled.

"Psssh, I am not! I only had like..." She stopped in mid-sentence, and Levi eyed her as she began to count her fingers. "Like... 2..3...4...9..12? Yeah 12 sounds about right." She said.

"12 shots of tequila and rum, plus 3 beers."

"Hange! Where the hell did you get all this alcohol anyways?! I am pretty sure your old man doesn't drink." Levi said, and glared at Hange as she ignored him and latched onto his leg, while giggling at nothing. "Fucking Christ." Levi muttered and began to pry her off. "Hange, did you even hear me?"

"Hm? What?" She spoke as she fell onto her back and spilled her now 4th beer all over her clothing. "Oh shit, I really liked this shirt! Man."

Levi rolled his eyes at her stupidity and started to push pass people who were crowding the majority of Hange's living room, and into the kitchen where he fetched a towel, and luckily Hange was following him in tow, still muttering under her breath about ruining her shirt. "Here." He said, throwing the towel at her face. "At least attempt to dry yourself off."

"Aw, but Levi won't you do it for me?"

"Hell no!" He yelled, earning a loud cackle from Hange. "Oh, oh, oh! Before I forget. About Eren, I can totally tell you have the hot's for him, so you should really make a move on him before someone else hops on that sexy bandwagon." She said to him.

"For your information I am not interested in that little sophomore, the only reason we kissed was because we were dared too, and second of all even if I was I wouldn't go for it anyways, I already tried being in a relationship. And as you know, it ended badly. So definitely never again." Levi said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Denial." Hange mused, earning a glare from Levi. "Look Levi, I know your relationship with Erwin was not meant to be, but that doesn't mean you don't deserve to be happy with someone else. Plus, you got to admit, for him being a sophomore he is hotter than the majority of the senior and junior boys, correct?"

Levi folded his arms, he hated when Hange was right. He actually really liked Eren, which was scary for him because he told himself he would never get into a serious relationship again after Erwin, but ever since this turquoise eyes brat came into his life, he has been slowly wanting to take a chance again. Though, he always acted like he was never interested, he was always so determined to keep up with his stoic act and seemingly appear as a person who doesn't care for others, but Eren always made his façade crack even when he did things absentmindedly, it would always make Levi like him more and more.

Hange is right, he is in denial about his feelings.

Levi let out a sigh and faced Hange. "Ya know, for being drunk, I think you have made me realize that maybe I can take a chance." He said to her, and immediately Hange spread a huge grin and bear hugged Levi. "Yay! I finally managed to do something you approve of!" Hange squealed, while crushing the life out of Levi.

"Hange, um can't breathe." He managed to choke out.

"Whoopsie." She giggled, and released him. "Yeah. 'Whoopsie.' Levi mocked. "And please don't ever do that again, I probably smell like alcohol now thanks to you."

"My pleasure!" She said with a smirk. Levi rolled his eyes, and walked past her to set off and find that brat.

And surprisingly, he wasn't that hard to find. He was with Connie and Armin, over by the beer pong table, locked in a conversation with them and currently laughing. And shit, the way Eren looked when he was laughing was so adorable, and it caused Levi to blush ever so slightly.

Levi shook his head and made his way over to the trio. "Oi, Eren." He spoke. 

The brunet immediately turned his way, and locked gazes with the raven. "We need to talk. In private." Levi said, and he noticed that Eren was a little hesitant, but he shook his head nevertheless. "Okay, I guess I will be back in a few." Eren spoke to the duo, and followed Levi into an unoccupied bedroom.

"So uh, what did you want to talk about?" Eren asked, as he awkwardly sat on the edge of the bed. Levi sighed and sat down next to him. "Well, I wanted to talk about the kiss." He said, and absentmindedly looked down at Eren's plump pink lips, but after realizing that he was staring he returned his gaze on the brunet's eyes.

"Oh um, you mean that one pocky k-k-kiss...?" Eren stuttered as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"No that other kiss, yes that pocky kiss you doofus! I am pretty sure that is the only time we have ever kissed." Levi said, because he couldn't help but be snarky.

Eren chuckled awkwardly and turned away from Levi's gaze to observe the room they were in. "Right. Why do you want to talk about it?" Eren asked, still not looking directly at Levi. "Well uh, in all honesty I wanted to know how you felt about it."

Eren's eyes widened and he reverted his eyes back onto to Levi. "How I felt about it?" He questioned. "Well, it was quite nerve racking at first, considering it would be my first kiss, but once it was initiated and the way you started to kiss with more force, I don't know, I just started craving more and so I tried my best to keep up with your pace because I began to realize how good it felt to kiss you, but after it was over my lips felt like they were on fire and I couldn't keep you off my mind after that.."

Eren's eyes widened once more, and he mentally slapped himself. "Oh shit, why did I say all that! This is so embarrassing!" He said, and buried his face in the palms of his hands. Only to have two pale hands cup his cheeks and lift him back up to meet icy blue eyes. "Eren. I felt the exact same away." Levi whispered and he began to close the distance between the two of them.

It wasn't like their other kiss that was filled with hunger and passion, this one was slow and gentle and made heat rise to Eren's cheeks. He couldn't get over the fact that Levi's lips were so soft and warm.

Eren and Levi both closed their eyes, and Levi thumbed at one of Eren's cheeks while Eren rested his hands on Levi's hips.

Slowly, Eren pulled away from the warmth and gave Levi a small smile. "Levi, I really like you. And I was just so afraid of rejection that I never told you, but now that I know that you reciprocate, well it just makes me feel like a damn fool for not telling you sooner." He said, with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I have also had feelings for you for awhile now. Look at me, a senior who fell for none other than some brat."

Eren shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Could you quit calling me a brat? I am not a kid."

"Hush, I am the superior one so I can call you what I want."

"Huh?! You are just two years older! But when you say things like 'superior', it makes you sound like you are 20 years older than me!" Eren exclaimed.

"Not my fault you don't have a big boy vocabulary." Levi said, while smirking at Eren.

Eren groaned at Levi, but couldn't help but smile. "Oh hey! I forgot to mention, I stole a box of that Pocky stuff from Sasha!" He beamed, and began to dig through his pocket to take it out.

"Wow, you must have a major death wish to steal from Sasha."

"Well, it was my first time trying Pocky, and I actually really liked it, so it was worth the risk." Eren responded, while opening the carton and the little bag which contained the Pocky, and pulled one biscuit out. "What do you say, wanna give it a go one more time?" Eren asked.

"You sure are confident now, but what the hell."

They both placed one end of biscuit in each of their mouths and began to chew their way to the center, and they were almost there when Eren purposely took the remaining bite of the Pocky stick, before their lips could meet.

"Tch. Shitty brat." Levi said as he chewed the remains of the Pocky he got.

"Hey! I told you not to call me that anymore!" Eren said, as his cheeks began to turn pink.

"Whoopsie, it slipped." Levi said, and grabbed the Pocky box from Eren. "Oh Sasha!" Levi cooed. "Eren stole one of your Pocky cartons!" He yelled and ran out of the bedroom.

"Oh shit." Eren grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada. ^^
> 
> Comments are appreciated!
> 
> And again, I wanted to apologize for how late this is.
> 
> But finally, I managed to force myself to write this chapter and it turned out okay in my opinion. Also, I am super bummed because summer vacation is over in just two weeks for me, and I am seriously freaking out because I am a freshman now, and it's really scary to be soon attending high school.
> 
> But nevertheless, I am excited yet nervous for high school. XD
> 
> Let's take a look back at my summer, shall we?
> 
> *Random flashbacks begin*
> 
> -Sleeping-
> 
> -Watching anime-
> 
> -Eating-
> 
> -More anime-
> 
> -Nosebleeds-
> 
> -Reading-
> 
> -Sleeping-
> 
> -Eating-
> 
> -Reading-
> 
> -Writing-
> 
> -Playing games-
> 
> -Eating-
> 
> -Watching anime-
> 
> -More nosebleeds-
> 
> -More reading-
> 
> -Playing games-
> 
> -Staring at my Language Arts Honor's summer work-
> 
> -Watching anime-
> 
> -Sleeping-
> 
> -Reading-
> 
> -Eating-
> 
> -More anime-
> 
> -Nosebleeds-
> 
> -Reading-
> 
> -Nosebleeds-
> 
> -Sleeping-
> 
> -Watching anime-
> 
> -Nosebleeds-
> 
> -Eating-
> 
> -Writing-
> 
> -Playing games-
> 
> -Anime-
> 
> -Nosebleeds-
> 
> -Eating-
> 
> -Reading-
> 
> -Sleeping-
> 
> -Anime-
> 
> -Nosebleeds!!!!!-
> 
> -Dying of blood loss-
> 
> Quite productive, if I do say so myself. :3


End file.
